Rikkaidai : Ramadhan Version
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: apa yang terjadi apabila kawan-kawan rikkaidai kita yang imut nan bandel dan tahan banting (nah lho?) ini melaksanakan ibadah puasa dibulan ramadhan? aktivitas apa saja yang mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan liburan bulan ramadhan mereka? well ...check it out Piyo!


A/N : Konnichiwa minna-san , watashi wa colonel marsenolve tomoshimasu! kali ini pak colonel pfft..eh..abang , kakak , atau apa aja deh mempublish fict debut ~! YAY Akhirnya ;- ; dengan menunggu lebih dari 4 hari bisa publish juga.. cerita ini terinspirasi dari beberapa writer yang membuat cerita dengan thema yang sama :) hope you like it~

Rikkaidai Ramadhan Version

Niou segera bangun dari tidurnya , ia segera melihat jam yang berada di meja belajarnya dengan tergesa-gesa , tapi kegelisahanya langsung hilang seketika ketika ia melihat jarum jam pendek tepat berada di angka 2 , ia langsung menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum simpul, dia belum telat untuk ikut rombongan senpai dan kouhainya untuk berkeliling kampong dusun Rikkai untuk bersahur ria.

"Piyo…Untung kagak nonton Smack down tadi malem , kalau nonton bisa kebablasan oeh gak bangun bangun" pikir niou sambil komat-kamit dan membawa sarungnya , ia segera berpamitan kepada ayah dan ibunya yang sedang asik nonton acara komedi dan bermasak sayur asem ria di dapur

"Mak , aye pergi dulu ya? Mau ngeronda..eh salah mau ngedulag sama anak-anak satu sekolahan piyo" sahut niou sambil membawa sandalnya ayah dan ibunya hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang semakin rajin berbuat amal di bulan puasa , apalagi setelah apa yang niou lakukan di puasa tahun lalu (perbesar : numpang makan mulu dirumah tetangga) membuat ibu dan ayahnya mengelak kalau anaknya punya sopan santun dan sisi baik dari personalitynya.

"Tah kita atuh anak bapak harus begini!"sontak ayah niou tersenyum bahagia

"Iya pak , ibu bangga anak kita berubah , ibu ijinin kok , aduh ibu jadi inget waktu masaharu masih kecil hiks hiks , sekarang dia udah gede ya pak…" pekik ibu niou sambil tersedu-sedu Geje , niou hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat tingkah abal keluarganya yang makin tak jelas

"Ya sudah kalau di ijinin , eke berangkat dulu dah kalau begitu , ittekimasu!"

Disisi Lain Akaya masih tertidur lelap (gara-gara nonton smackdown semaleman) dengan wajah tanpa dosanya ia tertidur dan tak bangun-bangun, hal ini membuat Ibu akaya sedikit kesal , Anak bandel sekelas niou aja bisa bangun subuh dan ikut kegiatan yang bermanfaat di jam-jam begini , kenapa anaknya enggak? Pikirnya sambil siap-siap membawa segelas air di genggaman tangan kananya siap menghantam anaknya yang super malas dengan sekali splash

"Kirihara Akaya…." Gumam ibunya sedikit menekan nada suara , dan mengguncang tubuh akaya…

"…ZZzzzzzzzZZ"

"Akaya…." Sahut ibunya sedikit keras dan mengguncangnya lebih cepat

"ZZZZzzzznyemnyem"

…

"KIRIHARA AKAYA!" Teriak ibunya sambil mengsplash muka anak semata wayang nya dengan segelas air yang alhamdulilah tapi naudzubilah membuat akaya bangun sedikit shock

"MAMA KOK DI SEMPROT NAH DI SEMPROT APA YANG DISEMPROT KOK BASAH EH BASAH!" Teriak akaya yang jadi latah tiba tiba , ibunya hanya sweatdrop melihat anaknya yang kelewat GJ dan abal dengan gaya "latah"nya yang baru

"Udah jam dua lebih kamu belum bangun-bangun , bantuin mama bikin makanan buat sahur kek , apa kek gitu sholat tahajud kek! Kamu itu kerjanya tidur terus seharian!" sontak ibu akaya kesal , akaya hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum playful

"Mama , emang mama gak pernah denger ya? Kata Pak ustadz tidur bulan ramadhan itu udah di itung sebagai amalan! Dari pada akaya ngomongin orang sama main gak jelas dan nambah-nambah dosa , kan mendingan akaya tidur aja, iya kan ma?" jawab akaya dengan nada I-know-everything dan gambaran hidungnya jadi agak panjang

"Kalau itu juga mama tahu nak ,tapi kalau kamu tidurnya sampe 16 jam sehari itu gak normal sayang darling sweetie honey bunny ku nan butek dan budeg"

"nah lho jadi mama mau akaya ngapain dong..?" Tanya akaya aga clueless

"sana kamu ikut rombongan anak karang taruna bangunin yang sahur , ikut sholat subuh sama mereka ! lagian senpai-senpai mu juga ntar kesini mau jemput kamu , tadi mama udah telepon Renji kun untuk jemput kamu , jadi sekarang kamu cuci muka dulu aja sana!"

"e-eh..Yanagi senpai?! Tapi akaya mau tidur lagi maaaa" rengek akaya , tapi rengekanya langsung berhenti ketika ia melihat dua tanduk setan yang tumbuh seketika di kepala ibunya

"gak ada tapi-tapian Laksanakan atau gak ada sahur dan buka hari ini…"

"…siap laksanakan!"

Niou segera mengetuk pintu rumah marui sambil bernyengir ria , ia penasaran ,makanan apa lagi yang akan disuguhkan ibunya hari ini , tiramisu cake kah? Atau jangan-jangan sayur buncis kesukaanya? Atau bubur kacang ijo? Yang jelas pikiranya di penuhi oleh makanan sampai seseorang membukakan pintu rumah dan membuyarkan imajinasi niou

"Piyo?" pekik niou kaget , kok bisa mahluk nan ajib dan orang yang paling niou tak ingin dekati ada di rumah marui?

"Niou? Bukanya kita janjianya di Mesjid An-Nur..kok kamu udah nyamperin ke rumah?" Tanya laki-laki bermuka ayu didepanya niou hanya bisa mengucek-ngucek matanya , emang dia salah lihat atau emang tuhan berkata lain mengenai hari akhirnya , kenapa bisa setan rikkaidai ada di rumah marui di jam yang sesubuh ini?

"Anu Mura-buchou..itu anu…. Marui nya ada didalem?" Tanya niou sedikit takut

"Marui? Ya enggak lah , kalau mau nyari marui tuh di rumah sebelah!" jawab yukimura agak kesel

"eh?" niou terdiam sejenak , ia segera mencari tanda nama keluarga di depan rumah , dan alhasil eng ing eng! Ternyata dia salah masuk rumah orang! Rumah marui hanya bersebelahan dengan rumah yukimura , dikarenakan cat tembok yang sama dan kurang nya penerangan dimalam hari (maklum kampong) niou jadi nyasar ke rumah buchou nya yang sadis nan cantik dan ayu ini

"Buseett , salah rumah toh…alamak" pekik niou sambil menampar keningnya sendiri

"udah udah , yang penting kamu udah nyampe sampe sini , oh ya kenapa enggak makan sahur dulu di rumah ku ^_^ ?" Tanya yukimura sambil tersenyum riang gembira serasa di LALA land yg pastinya bikin orang yang liat jadi merinding seujug ujug

"eh..enggak usah , ntar saya numpang di rumah marui aja , haha entar ngerepotin buchou lagi…" jawab niou sambil ngurep-ngurep aka rubbing rubbing lehernya too akward dan segera kabur dari tempat

"Lain kali kalau ada waktu aku mampir lagi ! ntar buchou juga jangan telat !" teriak niou sambil lari tak karuan ,yukimura hanya tertawa kecil melihat kouhainya yang ketakutan

"Lu sih pake ada acara salah masuk rumah segala kita kan jadi telat ke mesjid an-nurnya!" keluh marui

"Nah , look who talking here! Dari pada lo ! lo kan makan banyak kue sampe sampe jatah gue lo habisin! Gara-gara lu makanya lama kita jadi telat tao!" teriak niou kesal

"Tarundarou! Jangan teriak-teriak ini masjid! Ganggu orang aja!" sontak sanada

"iya tuh ini kan bulan puasa lagian kita harus cepet cepet bangunin sahur masa mau dimesjid terus entar ustad Keima(sorry bawa karakter anime lain XD) marahin lagi…"kata jackal dengan nada alim nan angelic sampe rambutnya yang botak pun ikut shining karena kebaikanya (amin)

"yoi , ada kemungkinan 88% kita gak bakal bisa bangunin seluruh umat nan ajib yang lagi tidur seantero kampong ini kalau kalian berantem mulu…" sahut yanagi yang dibalas angukan yagyuu , yukimura hanya tersenyum ria seperti biasa dan segera bangkit dari posisi duduk nya

"kalau begitu mari kita berangkat sekarang!

"OSH!"

"Sahur , Sahur , Orang botak juga sahur , masa yang punya rambut kagak sahur…" nyanyi niou sambil berjoged ria , jackal yang botak naudzubilahnya pun merasa terintimidasi dan segera menghajar kepala niou dengan sepatunya

"sialan ente ! gini gini kepala aye itu shining karena amalan-amalan aye !"

"ada yang nanya gak..?" Tanya yagyuu yang terus terusan mainin kendang

Krik krik krik..

"enggak…"

Dan hari itu pula Jackal menyadari bahwa kehidupan menuju seseorang yang beriman kuat memerlukan kesabaran dan ketabahan yang dasyat….

Setelah rombongan ajib niou keliling kampong rikkai yang asri nan sepi pengunjung , mereka pun segera kembali ke mesjid dan berasalamualaikum ria dengan pak ustad keima yang sudah siap ditempat bawa tasbih dan Quran

"Assalamualaikum pak ustad" sapa rombongan niou sambil menyalami ustad keima , keima hanya terdiam dan menganguk

"Waalaikumsalam , kemana aja ente ? udah telat 10 menit , adzan udah dari tadi ente pada baru dateng" sontak keima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dengan gaya cool nan geje , hal ini membuat sanada sontak shock , ini baru pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya dia melakukan sesuatu dengan tidak benar , mulutnya yang tadinya tertutup rapat tiba tiba terbuka lebar selebar pulau jawa *author dibunuh sanada di tempat*

"Astagfiruloh , maafkan kekhilafan saya pak ustad demi allah kalau bukan gara-gara si niou saya gak bakalan telat dateng ke mesjid , demi allohnya pak ustad , suwer suwer " teriak sanada sambil kneel kneel di depan keima , anak-anak pun langsung bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan fukubuchou nya yang lebih ajib dari mereka…

"anu…sanada..gak perlu sujud sujud segala , kalau mau sujud , ntar aja pas sholat ya" sahut keima sambil menepuk nepuk pundah sanada , mata sanada langsung berbinar-binar macam bohlam shinyoku , ia segera mencium tangan sang ustad

"makasih , makasih pak ustad saya janji saya akan lebih rajin lagi ntar !" kata sanada bahagia

"yaudah gak apa-apa udah pada wudhu kan? Sekarang kita sholat aja yak?"

"siap pak ustad"

Hening…

Sangat hening…

Itu yang dipikirkan renji saat ia mengkhusyukan niat sholatnya sambil mengucapkan "allohu akbar" dalam benaknya ia percaya bahwa pada saat sholat siapapun orang seperti apapun akan selalu mengkhusyukan dan berserah pada tuhan ketika mereka beribadah….

Tapi nampaknya prediksinya meleset total…  
kenapa? Mari kita lihat prosesi sholat para member satu persatu untuk membuktikan teori renji itu tidak benar dan berlaku bagi umat abal nan ajib dari rikkaidai

Kontestan No 1. Yukimura Seiichi

Kontestan yang satu ini memang patut kita curigai , masalnya mata nya terus tertutup rapat dan anehnya terlihat seperti tertidur sambil tersenyum riang . masih bisa belum di pastikan apakah seiichi tertidur atau masih terbangun dan membaca doa sholat nya , well the god knows well….

Kontestan No 2 Sanada Genichirou

Kalau yang ini sudah dipastikan beliau sholat sangan khusyu , saking khusyunya ekspresinya berubah seakan-akan kayak orang yang siap ngebantai ketimbang ekspresi kalem , auranya menyebar keseujung antero mesjid sampai membuat teman-teman setimnya merinding (kecuali yukimura yang adem ayem senyum senyum aja)

Kontestan No 3 dan 4 Masaharu Niou dan Marui Bunta

Tingkah dua bocah ini tak bisa disebut sedang "beribadah" mereka berdua hanya asik bertoel-toel ria , hal ini terjadi 1 menit yang lalu ketika abang berambut putih (perbesar niou) mencoba mempokepoke ria alias menoel noel pundak marui berkelanjutan yang menyebabkan abang berambut tak jelas merah apa orange (perbesar : Marui) kesal dan menoel balik yang alhasil sholat mereka pun jadi tak sah.

Kontestan no 5 dan 6 Kuwahara Jackal dan Akaya Kirihara

Yang ini…..pasangan yang ini memang langka , yang satu kumat kamit doa tak henti dari mulut nya (perbesar : bang jackal) yang satu tertidur lelap sambil berdiri dan melakukan ruku dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri (perbesar : akaya)

Kontestan No 7 Hiroshi Yagyuu

Yang satu ini kalem dan sopan minta ampun sampai-sampai mau ruku pun ia perkirakan berapa derajat ia harus membungkuk supaya terlihat menjadi ruku yang benar.

Akhirnya dengan melihat tingkah laku teman setimnya pun renji yakin , bahwa teman-temanya bukanlah manusia ajib biasa dan segera merencanakan untuk menuliskan semua data yang ia dapat seusai sholat subuh .


End file.
